tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Pack Mentality
Echevarria; Monica Macer; Jeff Vlaming; Tony DiSanto; Karen Gorodetzky | starring = Tyler Posey; Crystal Reed; Dylan O'Brien; Tyler Hoechlin; Holland Roden; Colton Haynes | previous = "Second Chance at First Line" | next = "Magic Bullet" }}"Pack Mentality" is the third episode of season one of the horror/teen drama series Teen Wolf. It was directed by Russell Mulcahy and written by Jeff Vlaming. It first aired on MTV on Monday, June 13th, 2011. In this episode, Scott McCall suffers from an intense nightmare in which he believes he killed Allison Argent as a werewolf. Allison is alive, but a school bus driver was viciously mauled and Scott is worried that it might be his fault. Derek Hale encourages Scott to revisit the scene of the attack in wolf form and let his canine senses recall his memories of the event. Later, Scott and Allison go on a disastrous double date to a bowling alley with Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. It is based on concepts originally created by director Rod Daniel and writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * This episode is rated TV-14. * "Pack Mentality" and "TW: Pack Mentality" both redirect to this page. * This episode is a nod to the original Teen Wolf movie, which also featured a scene at a bowling alley. * This is the third episode of Teen Wolf directed by Russell Mulcahy. * This is the first episode of Teen Wolf written by Jeff Vlaming. He also writes "Night School" and "Co-Captain". * Actor Josh Brodis is uncredited in this episode. * This episode establishes that both Derek and Scott are Beta werewolves. Allusions * Derek Hale makes reference to his sister Laura, the alpha werewolf who was killed and whose body is discovered in the beginning of "Wolf Moon". Quotes * Stiles Stilinski: Maybe you caught a rabbit or something. * Scott McCall: And did what? * Stiles Stilinski: Ate it. * Scott McCall: Raw? * Stiles Stilinski: No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. .... * Stiles Stilinski: Wait Scott you didn't answer my... am I not attractive to gay guys? He didn't answer my question. .... * Scott McCall: Could you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone? * Derek Hale: Yes. * Scott McCall: Could I kill someone? * Derek Hale: Yes. * Scott McCall: Am I gonna kill someone? * Derek Hale: Probably. .... * Scott McCall: I just wanna know if I hurt him. * Derek Hale: No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her. .... * Melissa McCall: Can you please tell your friend to use the front door? * Scott McCall: We lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in. * Melissa McCall: Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew? * Scott & Stiles: No. * Melissa McCall: No. Alright then. You know what, that's about enough parenting for me for one night. Goodnight. See also External Links ---- Category:2011/Episodes